sleeping beauty
by katykat77
Summary: the sleeping beauty story with a few twists my first story so hope it dont suck a sasuhina rated T for minor lauguage also i ended up messing it up a bit so please ignor it and just focus on the story


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sleeping Beauty

Sleeping beauty

By Katykat77

Once upon a time in a land far, far away in the Hyuga kingdom there lived a king and queen. The king was with his advisors in his throne room. They were looking over a message that was sent from the Uchiha kingdom. The message read

You are invited to come and celebrate the birth of Sasuke Uchiha.

The celebration begins in a fortnight before sundown.

The celebration shall be held at the Uchiha castle.

We truly hope you will join us.

"Well, shall me and the wife go?" asked king Hiashi. The advisors gathered together. They discussed this and looked at the king sitting on his throne every now and then. They all greatly feared the king. He was tall with a chiseled face and muscles. His hair was long and slicked back. But the worst was his eyes. They were large and milk white but there was anger in them and when he looked at you it was like he was looking into your soul. The only man that has ever equaled his stare was King Fugaku Uchiha of the Uchiha kingdom. The advisors dispatched and stood before the king. The head advisor then spoke up "Yes, going to the celebration will show respect it will also prove a chance to speak to the other kingdom rulers plus the prince could prove useful in the futur-" he didn't get to continue for one of the queen's nurse's had rushed in. "woman what is the meaning of this!" yelled Hiashi. The nurse bent over from so much running. "The...Hugh…queen…Hugh...Is pregnant!" Hiashi stood frozen on his throne with his mouth hanging open. His advisors were the same. _Oh my god!!_ Hiashi Thought. "Advisors!" the advisors quickly turned their attention away from the nurse and looked at the king. "Quickly write back to the Uchiha family that we will not be attending due to the fact my wife is now pregnant and requires my attention." the advisors scrambled around to start writing a letter. "YES SIR!" they said in union. The king quickly walked out of the room to go find his wife.

__________________________________________________________11 months later a celebration was held to celebrate the birth of Hinata Hyuga. Everyone was invited including the three magical blessing fairies. The only person that wasn't invited was the evil warlock Itachi

Ding, ding, ding all eyes turned to Hiashi, his wife, and his new baby girl all sitting at the head of the table. Hiashi set down his glass that he was tapping "I would like to thank everyone for coming, now the fairies would like to come up and give their gifts." As he said this the three fairies stood up from their seats. Their names were Sakura, Ino, and Ten Ten. They formed a line and fluttered over to Hinata. The first fairy was the short tempered girl named Sakura. Sakura was a girly fairy with pink, short, hair and emerald eyes. She wore a short pink dress. "I, Sakura give you the gift of beauty and brains." Ino leaned close to TenTen and whispered "two things she never had." Ten Ten laughed at this. Sakura turned around and glared at Ino "Shut up Ino-pig!" Sakura turned back around "Anyway I give Hinata the gift of beauty and brains. She shall be grace full, beautiful, smart, and cunning." Sakura waved her wand above Hinata's crib. Sakura turned around again and got at the end of the line. Next was Ino; Ino was also girly but her hair was long and blond she kept it tied up in a pony tail, her eyes were an ocean blue. She was wearing a long purple dress. "I, Ino give you the gift of music and an amazing personality! You will be able to sing, play instruments; you'll also be caring, loving, and kind." Ino waved her wand above Hinata's cradle she then turned around and got in the back of the line. The last fairy, TenTen, was finally up Ten Ten was a tomboy she had brown hair that she put up in two buns and brown eyes. "I TenTen-"BAM. She was interrupted when the giant wooden front doors were opened. A low, thick fog spread out across the floor then suddenly a giant wind blew thru and entered was none other than the evil warlock Itachi. Itachi had pinned back black hair and wore a black robe with red clouds. A giant gasp was Spokane by everyone. Itachi slowly walked towards king Hiashi "my, my, my, what a lovely party Hiashi it's too bad I wasn't INVITED!!"Said Itachi as he moved closer to the king and queen's daughter. King Hiashi noticed this and quickly stood up from his seat and moved in between them. "That's **king** Hiashi and you weren't invited because ever since you were disowned you have caused nothing but trouble! Now get out!" yelled Hiashi. Itachi smirked he moved forward and pushed Hiashi out of the way. He looked over Hinata's cradle right at her. "Well even though you didn't invite me I still have a present. My present is that on Hinata's 16th birthday she will prick her finger on a spinning wheel and she'll die." And with that He disappeared. The queen was mortified "Nooo, my baby girl she going to die so young!!!" Shrieked the queen as she ran from her chair and picked up her baby from its cradle. "No she won't." everyone looked too had seen who had said that. It was Ten Ten who had said it. "I haven't given Hinata my gift yet and I know something that may help." Ten Ten walked over to the queen and took Hinata in her arms. "My gift is that on your 16th birthday after you prick your finger you will not die but fall into a deep sleep that can only be broken by the kiss of the one you truly love."

After that faithful day King Hiashi had all the spinning wheels burned but misfortune still fell for the queen died while Hinata was at a young age. But Hinata still grew up smart, beautiful, kind, and talented. She also became good friends with prince Uchiha who she secretly was in love with but hadn't seen for 3 years due to the fact he had much more work to do because his mother had died and his father had fallen gravely ill. Anyway it's the day of Hinata's 16th birthday and there is lots of activity.

Hinata and her father were talking in the ball room were the celebration was to be held it was connected to the main entry and had a large staircase leading up stairs. "Um, father did prince Sasuke reply whether or not he was going to attend?" questioned Hinata. Hiashi looked at his daughter ever since her mother died he had found great affection for her everything about her was perfect. Her eyes were not of pure white but of a white-lavender tint. Her hair was dark, straight, was long enough to reach down her back, and compared to her milk white skin was beautiful. Her bangs were long enough to elegantly frame her face. She was petite but had grown large breasts. She was wearing a long flowing dress it was mainly orange with short sleeves and a long v-neck cut with a yellow material under it with an orange lace cress-crossing over it and the bottom half had some yellow streaks. She had her hands over her heart as if her father denied her it would surely stop. "Yes, he sent a messenger saying he would even try to attend early so as to see you." Hinata's face immediately brightened her true love (or at least he hoped he was) was coming to her celebration and was going to arrive early just for her. She quickly curtsied thanks to her father and ran up the stairs to announce the good news to her fairies. As she ran to her bedroom she quickly threw open the door not to be greeted by her fairies but by a spinning wheel. Wow what is that thing? Wondered Hinata. She slowly took steps toward the wheel. She gradually extended her hand it seemed like an unknown force wanted her to feel how pointy one the pieces sticking out felt. Hinata touched her pointer finger on top of the piece. All of a sudden her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell upon the ground. The spinning wheel disappeared in a flash of smoke as Itachi's laughter erupted throughout the room. Just a moment later Ino, Sakura, And TenTen entered the room "oh my god Sakura and Ino why you ever dragged me to the tailor shop to look at that new dress you both like I'll never kno- HOLY CRAP PRINCESS HINATA!" screamed TenTen as she rushed over to Hinata's side. "What's wrong with her!?" asked Ino as she and Sakura helped TenTen lift Hinata's body onto her bed. "Oh my god it must be the curse what do we do TenTen it was your gift." Said Sakura as she smoothed out Hinata's hair and dress along with folding her hands over her chest. "ok first we need to find out who Hinata is in love with and pray to god that he loves her back." They thought for a moment about who Hinata loved. "Oh oh I got it she's in love with that prince oh my gosh what's his name…. PRINCE SASUKE!!" Ino yelled. "That's right, Okay first Ino you cast a freeze time spell over the land if word gets out about this there will be a panic but don't freeze Prince Sasuke we need him." Ordered TenTen "got it" replied Ino with a swish of her wand Ino became the size of a mouse and using her wings she flew out the window near Hinata's bed. "Ok now I'll fly to the Uchiha kingdom to find prince Sasuke you stay here and watch Hinata." TenTen quickly shrunk and flew out the window. Sakura stared out the window she walked over to the window and picked a couple of yellow flowers from a nearby growing tree. She walked back to Hinata and started arranging the flowers in her hair. _She's so lucky.______She smiled at her thought._

Meanwhile…

Prince Sasuke was riding his horse on his way to the Hyuga kingdom to celebrate Hinata's birthday (okay not important but I think I might stop putting Prince/princess in front of their names)

Sasuke's POV

It's been a long time since I have seen Hinata. Curse my heart for having fallen in love with her. It's been three years since I have seen her. I remember her kind heart, her shy ways, and her cute smile. She had a great personality. I wonder if she still does. I wonder what she looks like now. What the? What kind of weird bug is that and why is it flying toward me.

"*gasp* There he is!" muttered TenTen under her breath she quickly re-grew spooking Sasuke's horse as he came to a halt. "Who are you?" asked Sasuke as he eyed TenTen. "Noble prince I am TenTen, fairy guardian of Princess Hinata, She has been cursed by your brother Itachi, I put a spell on her the will keep her from dying but it has put her in a never ending sleep and only you can break the spell." Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing Itachi had hurt the one thing he loved the most Itachi was going to pay. "I'll help, where is she!" it was more of a command then a question. "She's in her bed chamber in the Hyuga castle follow me I know a shortcut." TenTen minimized and quickly flew off cutting thru the woods that surrounded the path. Sasuke kicked his horse and speedily followed behind TenTen.

"Here we are the Hyuga castle." Said TenTen as she re-grew. Sasuke halted his horse and got off. "TENTEN, PRINCE SASUKE YOU'RE HERE!" yelled Ino and Sakura. Ino re-grew and flew down from the air while Sakura ran towards them she had been waiting outside for someone. "I have cast the spell on everyone in the land including Itachi so he won't interfere it was hard but I did it." Said Ino "great, now quick prince Sasuke you know your way around the castle go to Hinata's bedroom and break the spell." replied Sakura. Sasuke nodded and quickly ran toward the door the fairies following behind him. Sasuke shoved open the door revealing the servants fast asleep he dodged thru them and ran up the stairs his footsteps echoing with each pace. Sasuke rapidly found Hinata's room he practically smashed down the door when he entered her room. The sight he saw amazed him.

Sasuke's POV

WOW, Hinata has grown quite nicely she's a bit short but that's okay. She also is pretty skinny but not too skinny, her hair has gotten long I like it, it looks amazing compared to her milk skin. Her lips are so pink and kissable and her breasts aren't bad either. The dress she's wearing looks amazing on her and the matching flowers in her hair makes her look like a goddess. She's perfect in every way. How I wish I knew if she loved me back.

Sasuke came out of his wonderland when TenTen, Ino, And Sakura entered the room panting from running. "How do I break the curse?" questioned Sasuke "well the thing is you have to kiss her to wake her up but it will only work if you love each other." TenTen explained. Sasuke nodded but on the inside he was saying _HELL YES I GET TO KISS HER AND FIND OUT IF SHE LOVES ME! ____Sasuke walked over to Hinata he grabbed her hand and slowly bent down and pressed his lips against hers it felt amazing to him. Sasuke pulled away he looked at Hinata's sleeping body sadden that Hinata hadn't awoken meaning she didn't love him until Hinata's eyes fluttered open. "S-Sasuke what's happening?" asked Hinata as she stood up and rubbed her eyes. "Hinata your awake." Cried the three fairies in union as they ran and hugged her. "You were under an evil spell that put you under a deep sleep and you could only be awoken if Sasuke kissed you because you are both in love with each other!" screamed Ino as the three girls backed away from Hinata. Sasuke and Hinata could feel their faces heat up from embarrassment. Hinata and Sasuke looked at each other "Y-you l-love me?" asked a disbelieving Hinata as Sasuke moved closer to her. "Well, yes Hinata I do love you." Sasuke replied as he took Hinata in his arms. He slowly leaned down and passionately kissed Hinata it was both their dreams come true._

___Afterwards_

___Afterwards Ino cancelled the spell on everyone everywhere except for Itachi cause no one really cared about him so he stayed asleep forever. Hinata's birthday was amazing and they explained everything that happened after the party Sasuke announced to everyone that he was in love with Hinata, that she loved him back, and that Sasuke wished to marry Hinata. Her father approved and everyone was delighted. Sasuke's father healed but gave up the crown to Sasuke. Ino met a handsome male fairy named Naruto and they soon began to date. TenTen gave up being a fairy and became a mortal so she and Hinata's cousin Nenji could start dating. Sakura wasn't compatible with anyone so she stayed alone. A few months later Sasuke and Hinata were married and lived happily ever after. _


End file.
